


Buff

by WritingSoul



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, For a Friend, I love you guys lmao, Multi, Other, buff jack frost, crack!fic, love me, oh well, this was fun to write actually, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Jack Frost gets buff. Makoto kinda likes it. Or: A new member to the team brings a buff Jack Frost. He’s flirty.





	Buff

The Phantom Thieves weren’t sure what to expect when the new addition to their team joined. She was a welcome addition to the team. And her persona? That was one heck of a doozy. But, - no one brought it up. 

The girl had awakened in mementos - and she’d been their regular ice user ever since. Yusuke typically kept physical skills in his arsenal, and he liked to sketch them when he could. 

She was silly - and sometimes talked in ways that didn’t understand - but that was ok. Her phantom thief outfit was that of an ice king’s; heavy armour - coloured blue, chainmail, tights, and boots. She didn’t have a crown or a cape, but instead had icicles for wings sprouting from her back. They looked like skeleton wings, no plumage or anything - just the barest frame. Her mask mirrored this - other than covering her nose, it was a pair of smaller wings, curving around her head and reaching to the back of it. It had holes for eyes, but that was the only thing that disrupted it. 

She was bouncing around, dancing and humming to herself as they traveled through Kaneshiro’s palace. 

“Dude, how do you even wear that thing?” Skull asked as they entered the palace. 

Her green eyes turned thoughtful for a moment. “Well...how do I put it? This outfit is extra as fuck - and it’s really light.” She nodded, plump lips pressing together in a straight line. 

“Yeah, ok.” 

She grinned and began her little song and dance again, brown hair never moving an inch. It was cropped close to her head, and her bangs fell over her forehead. 

“Mika, be quiet, you’re gonna get us caught!” Panther hissed.    
Mika crouched down, lowering her voice. “Panther, I’m angel over here.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” She whispered, waving it off. 

Angel pouted. “Hey, no need to be so  _ cold.  _ That’s my job!” 

Joker sighed, eyes never leaving the shadow. “Rush in 3….2….1!” 

He fluidly moved through the shadows, landing on the shadow’s shoulders and ripping off it’s mask. “Show me your true form!” 

The shadow reformed into a fairy, and it was time to put those skills to the test. “Kin-ki!” He yelled, hitting it with physical. Angel snorted at the name, beginning to giggle as Skull summoned Captain Kidd. A bolt of lightning shot down from the ceiling, startling her out of her laughter. Queen followed up the attack, summoning Johanna and using a nuclear move. 

Now, it was Angel’s time to shine. She hadn’t summoned her persona after she’d awakened a week ago - but now it was time to start using  _ him _ excessively. Now that she thought about it - Queen hadn’t seen her persona. 

With a grin, she summoned her persona, laying a single finger on her mask and turning her back to the enemy. “Oh, Frost~” 

With a great, billowing shout of “HE HO!”, the persona appeared again. But he was different. Different, how?

To put it simply, he was ripped. Not like the cute but deadly snowman they all knew - no, instead he had a six pack, abs, biceps, the whole nine yards. 

He still wore a little skirt - and his face was relatively the same, but he was ripped. His outfit didn’t leave much to the imagination - but it covered what it had to. 

Panther was the first to react. “Wha-what the hell? He’s even more ripped than the last time!” 

Without a moment of hesitation, Fox whipped out his drawing pad - beginning to sketch the persona in all it’s….glory. In all of its terrible, hilarious glory. 

Mona thought about it for a second. “Perhaps the recesses of her heart are reacting to someone she loves being near?” The cat thought out loud. Smirking still (although an obvious pink had begun to dust her cheeks), Angel called the buff persona to cast a storm of ice. It did so, flexing it’s muscles and squatting in a way that could only be called a shitting position. 

Skull’s mouth fell open. “HE DOESN’T EVEN HAVE NIPPLES!!” 

Joker snickered. “Wrap it up, Angel!” 

“Gladly!” The girl saluted. “Bring it in, Frost!” 

Said persona nodded, “Alright! He-hooooo!” 

He still had that high voice, which was oddly disturbing. Angel simply laughed - well, it was more like a cackle, but still. 

Angel finished them off, sighing in satisfaction. As the battle ended, their personas vanished. 

Well, all except one. Jack Frost. 

Queen was in shock, face turning cherry red. 

Jack Frost winked at her. “Do you like my muscles, he ho?” 

Angel’s face flushed red. “Jack, no!” 

“Um...yesido.” Queen mumbled. Angel’s jaw dropped. “No fucking way…” 

Jack Frost sighed in bliss. “So admiring, so wonderful, he ho!”

“Jack! She’s mine! We’ve talked about this!” 

“I don’t think she’d be opposed to sharing with my sexy person, he ho!”  

The rest of the phantom thieves’ heads were turning back and forth between the two sides, Jack Frost holding Queen to his side on one end, and a furious Angel on the other. 

“Jack! I swear to god!” 

“My babeh is best babeh, he ho!” He shouted, flexing his muscles. 

Queen just blushed, hiding her head in her hands as Jack Frost continued to flirt with her, the punches Angel throwing at him not making a dent. 

“She’s stacked too, he ho!” 

“I’m gonna-” 

“Look at these toned muscles, he ho!” 

“-rip your throat out-” 

“You can flip me over your shoulder any time, babeh.” 

“-and feed it-” 

“And she’s smart, he ho!” 

“-to the dogs!” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, he ho.” 

“AAAAAAGH!” 

Joker closed his eyes and sighed as Skull leaned over to him. 

“Do you know what the eff is going on?” 

Joker shook his head. 

“Good, I dunno either.” 

As he said that, Angel took her mask off.

“No, don’t separate me from my babeh, he ho!” 

Growling, Angel made sure the mask hit it’s destined target. The buff Jack Frost was absorbed into it - wailing. Queen, startled by the sudden lack of solidarity, fell over. 

“Did she just...capture him like a pokemon?” Panther asked, tilting her head to the side. 

“I..think so.” Joker answered, a bit baffled by how she figured out how to do that so fast. Angel helped Queen up, sighing. “Sorry.” 

Queen shifted her weight to her other foot, looking at Angel curiously. “No, it’s ok. What was that about me being ‘yours,’ though?” 

Angel’s green eyes snapped to hers, a blush taking over her. “It was nothing! C’mon, let’s get going!” She said, rushing off. 

Queen blinked. 

Had she just entered into a love triangle with her friend and her friend’s persona? 

Although…..now that she thought about it……

….She didn’t really mind. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this?   
> My friend is a really good Jack Frost  
> And her jack frost is buff  
> I love my group of crazies lmao   
> Anyway, enjoy and maybe leave a review? It helps a lot more than you’d think!


End file.
